Gang Wars, High School, Love! Oh My!
by IchigoHeavens
Summary: Kingdom and Hearts high join their schools together for better funding. Bad idea. Between grades and gangs wars is there any room for love? Sora and his brother Roxas are about to find out.AU YAOI! Pair. RikuSora,AxelRoxas [Full sum indise]


Hello my friends! Well I've been wanting to write this for a while and I finally got around to it! So here it is hope you like! R&R please!

**Title:** Kingdom Hearts High School

**Rating:** Teen for now

**Summary(full):** Kingdom High, rich, privte school. Hearts High, poor, low class avarge school. Both low on money over the summer decied to unite both schools for better funding. This turns into a problem as Sora and Roxas are thrown into the middle of a gang was between the two schools. Will the stick with their friends or will their hearts decied differently? YAOI! Main Pairings: Sora/Riku, Roxas/Axel, possible Cloud/Leon. OC's are me and friends just for the hell of it, not many though.

**Warnings:** Kairi/Namine bashing, OOCness, Oc's, swearing, and YAOI! Don't liek ti don't read it, but don't flame it!

**

* * *

**

KINGDOM HEARTS HIGH SCHOOL

**Chapter 1:**** Reactions to an Important Announcement**

"_Dear students of Hearts High. I'm very excited to announce that Hearts High is combining its student body and factuality members with its neighboring school Kingdom High. Next school year you will be attending our newly founded school system Kingdom Hearts High. We will all be happy to see you next year at the former Kingdom High area. Have a wonderful summer!"_

Sora re-read the letter for the five millionth time, dazzling blue eyes racing across the paper. Once again hoping to find some kind of mistake or poof that this letter was forged! His fingers twitched as he -again- started from the beginning. The brunette was looking as if he was having a nervous break down!

"Sora! Are you reading that damned letter _again_!" called his brother Roxas while walking up the stairs two sea salt ice creams in hand.

Sora merely ignored the blonde still looking for that mistake!

Roxas sighed and grabbed the letter from his brother roughly. Sora gasped slightly and snapped his head up to meet an identical pair of eyes. Roxas took as step backwards as Sora stood up to snatch it back. The blonde held it up in the air waving it around in a taunting manner.

"Roxy! Give it! I know theres a mistake in there somewhere! I'll find it if it takes me all summer!" he struggled jumping up and down it retrieve the finger indented paper. They were about the same height but Roxas kept moving his arm to the other side from where his hands were.

"Good luck with that Sora. We've only got two weeks left of summer you dummy!" he replied in the all knowing kind of way.

The boy stopped his frantic jumping to take an odd look at his sibling. He raised and eyebrow a bit and asked "Are you serious? We've only got two weeks left?"

"Yeah. Mom's taking us school shopping today when she gets home from work." Roxas shoved a starting to melt blue ice cream in his brothers hands as he began to eat his.

"Why dose god hate me?" Sora cried as he licked his ice cream a bit.

------------------------

"Sooooooo... Kayli what are we going to do about this?" asked the pink haired girl who was currently dangling upside from a queen sized pink bed covered in blankets, pillows, papers, pencils and other such things. Waring a pink lace skirt, pink belly shirt, white thigh stockings and fingerless gloves. She glanced from the letter in her hands to her best friend, Kayli. She was currently sitting outside of the window on the roof watching the clouds with Yuffie.

"Well it dose seem like a strange situation we're in doesn't it." answered Cloud who was sitting in the corner of the room next to the air conditioner soaking in the cool breeze. Full out in leather might I add.

"Is your name Kayli?" she asked in a questioning voice. She gave a weird look with one raised eyebrow. Th blonde just glared at Ichigo and turned up the AC a bit more.

"Well Ichi there isn't much we can do. We'll just have to see how things play out as they say. If something happens then we deal with it. If some retarded ass bastard from Oathkeeper decides to start a fight then we fight. Not much to it really." replied Kayli in a monotone voice. She kept her crimson eyes focused on the clouds. She had her hands crossed behind her head laying on her black and white arm socks. Kayli wore baggy black pants with two chains and suspenders handing down. A black and white striped tank-top with white socks on.

"Yeah but Li-li! What if this whole school uniting thing sets off a gang war!" wailed Ichigo from inside the house.

"Then my awesome ninja skills save the day!" shouted Yuffie as she stood up doing a fighting pose. Still in her tan shorts and black tan-top with matching headband. Ichigo could heard giggling from the bedroom and cloud snorted a bit. Yuffie started shouting at the both of them as the laughed more. Kayli still kept her eyes locked on the sky. _'This will certainly be a interesting year.' _

-------------------------------

"Hey Tidius. If you keep walking with your face shoved in the paper your gonna regret it, ya?" The orange haired boy said in a bored tone as him and his little blue eyes buddy were walking through the crowed streets of the main island. Tidius merely gave a small nod probably not even hearing what Wakka had said to him.

"Oh you know what Wakka!" pipped up the blonde face still in the letter. "Since we'll be in the same school as Oathkeeper members maybe Kayli will need more members for Oblivion! I can finally j-OW!" Tidius was cut off as he crashed into something and faltered back on his ass.

"Watch where your going!" yelled another voice in front of him. Tidius opened his eyes to see none other then Hayner on the pavement rubbing his injured bottom. The smaller blonde blinked and glanced up to see Olette and Pence also. Strong arms from behind grabbed him under the shoulders and lifted him off the ground to his feet. Tidius turned to Wakka and small smile on his face.

"I told ya so." Wakka stated simply and Tidius gave a small glare.

"Good afternoon Tidius"said Olette as she gave a nod to the blonde "And Wakka" a nod to the taller boy. She smiled a bit as she saw the letter gripped in Tidius's left hand. "Oh so your still reading the letter too?"

"Reading? Man I don't think he has yet to let go of that damned thing all summer, ya!" sighed Wakka kicking some invisible rocks in front of his feet.

Hayner got up and dusted himself off a bit. He turned towards the two and sighed. "I'm in that boat with you. Those two carry that stupid thing everywhere we go." He threw a thumb towards his friends behind him.

Olette and Pence both smiled and reached into their pockets and pulled out an ugly piece of orange paper. Tidius gave the two a big grin and nodded with his eyes squinted shut.

Hayner and Wakka looked to their friends and then to each other. In unison they frowned and lowered their heads.

----------------------------

"So Yunnie, what do you think school will be like? Since now we're gonna have two totally different types of people and two totally against each other gangs. Sounds pretty interesting huh?" asked a petite blonde haired girl dressed in an orange skirt and bikini top with a long scarf hanging off her thin neck.

Her and her friend Yuna, aka Yunnie, were sitting atop of a large clock tower in the center of Twilight Town. See Destiny Islands was made up of three islands. The first was the main island. Now that consisted of three towns. To the left of the main island was Hollow Bastion. That town was mostly still being redeveloped. There was some big attack of some kind of odd creatures. No on really knew what but they all came from some creepy old castle. To the right of main island was Twilight Town, where they currently were. Its know for its friendly vibe, hospitably, and clean streets. Then in the middle was Traverse Town. It was divided up into four districts. The first was for the market and stuff. The second was for mostly for the hotel, houses, apartments, and the clock tower. Third was sorta where gangs would hang out and have meetings. The the fourth was like a red light district if ya know what I mean. Then there was the teenage hangout Papou Island and then Radiant Garden was an ok sized island used for growing plant and crops.

"Yeah looks like lots of fun if you ask me! I'm guessing a gang war will break out or something!" shouted the brunette in excitement. She wore a half long blue skirt, a white shirt with a slit down the middle, and a long rat tail of hair behind her. The two started to giggle and talk about random predictions of whats to come next school year.

"Hey you two! Stop acting insane for a second, we've got a job." came a cold voice from behind them. They turned to see Paine, their other friend and final member of the Gull Wings. They both grinned widely as they followed the small girl in leather.

----------------------------

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled a teenage girl with long blonde hair back in a lose braid. She was currently screaming her lungs out as she spun in circles on the merry-go-round in the middle of a small park in Twilight Town. Earning her some odd looks from small children and worried mothers. But she didn't care as she just kept laughing and screaming like the little child she wasn't. She was dressed in a plaid skirt, an orange striped shit and Halloween leg warmers. It just wasn't possible to embarrass her.

On the other hand, there was Riku. The poor silver haired boy was sitting there on the bench looking reeder than a ripe tomato, hoping no one knew he was friends with the girl. He was waring tan cargo pants and white button up shirt the top three buttons undone with a pair of flip flops on.

Suddenly someone popped themselves next to the aqua eyed boy. He glanced over at Nyaa with a quirked eyebrow. "Whats a matter Riku? Why don't you come have fun with me on the swings!" she questioned in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"I'm thinking." he replied in a stern and commanding voice as he fixed his eyes towards the sky. Nyaa tilted her head to the right a bit then her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"Oh you must be thinking about school right? I mean with the whole two gangs in the same school will be awkward. I can't believe how stupid they were to do that." she sighed and flipped her long hair over the back of the wooden bench and watched the tops of trees blow in the wind.

"Yeah. I can only imagine how Seifer must be taking this." said Riku closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze.

-------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I can believe this! I have to go to the same school that little bitch that dares to call herself a gang leader! She couldn't even lead preschoolers!" screamed an infuriated Seifer as he paced through the sandlot. Still in his everyday attire, baggy pants, a short white zip-up shirt that showed his stomach some, and a snow cap over his blonde hair. "I'll destroy her and her so called members!"

"Ummm I don't thats such a good idea." spoke up the smallest one of the four of them. Vivi was a frail little boy with black hair and freckles. He dressed in a pair of army camo jeans and a tight black shirt with the wording 'I'm my evil twin' in yellow lettering. He was a shy boy and sometimes a bit soft spoken but still fought along side Seifer.

"What 'cha talking 'bout Vivi?" asked the tall blonde bent over a bit, a puzzled look upon his face.

"W-well why get our selves into trouble a first. We could always just taunt them and let them start it. Then we would only be defending ourselves right?" he asked while fiddling his fingers uncontrollably.

Seifer stopped and made a thinking face for a second. He grinned and patted the nervous boy on the head. "What would I do without you, Vivi?"Vivi looked up up and smiled at him.

"Well what happens if they do attack us, ya know?" ask Rai in usual dumb ass fashion. He was sitting on one of the beaches in the square of the second district in Travers Town. He looked a bit odd in a tight red work out shirt and black jeans. But then again it always matched his personality.

"Attack back" Was the simple answer he got from the last of the small group, Yuu. She had her arms crossed over her chest and wore a blue sleeveless shirt and tan pants with the bottoms cut off on. Her short silver hair covering her right eye a slight frown on her face. Yuu has a thing for no saying more that two words in a sentence.

Rai jumped up and raised a fist in the air with his thumb up. "Of COURSE, YA KNOW!" he shouted to no one special.

"SHUT UP DAMNIT!" screamed some random person from an apartment building. The four of them smiled to themselves and began to walk out to the first district.

---------------------------------

"Hey Kairi, are you worried about school?" asked a blonde haired girl in a white sun dress. She held a pencil in her right hand drawing in her 8x10 sketch book. She glanced up at a red haired girl who was sitting next to her in a pink zipper up dress dipping her feet into the ocean while enjoying the breeze.

"Hmm, not really. I think Seifer can handle anything some dumb bitch throws at him. He's just that good." said the red head with a small smirk on her face. Naminé just sighed and shook her head.

"Please, you just say that cause you want the rep of being his girlfriend." She stopped drawing waiting for an answer. Kairi grinned and turned towards her friend.

"Yeah your probably right." they both laughed and went back to watching the tides role in over their feet.

----------------------------------

"Aerith! Would you stop figgiting! Your starting to make me nervous!" yelled Tifa standing up from her seat. Her right fist raised and left eye twitching. She stood in a white tank top with a leather skirt an black sneakers. Her eyes locked on a girl with long brown hair back in a braid with a pick lacy dress on.

"I can't help it! School only two weeks away! Whats going to happen! The gangs, the new people! What about our teachers! Are they new , are they old? Huh? Tell me!" The green eyed girl shouted very quickly. She was panting and sweating a bit, her eyes large.

A tall man in leather pants, a white shirt and a small leather jacket with shoulder length brown hair rushed over to her pushing her to lay back own on her bed. Aerith and Leon lived in a small house in Hollow Bastion, which was where the three of them were currently.

"Calm down, Aerith! Your gonna have a nervous break down. Why don't you just take a nap, OK?" asked in a low voice. She only nodded as she rested her head on a pink pillow and instantly fell asleep. Tifa lowered her fist and took a deep breath as she looked at the two.

"You know, she's really lucky to have someone like you there for her Leon." she said a slight smile gracing her lips. Leon took at seat on the floor next to the twin sized bed.

"What can I say. I would never abandon my sister. Besides with her condition it makes me even more worried about her." He suddenly found the floor very interesting. Tifa let her smile grow bigger as she sat next to Leon. She placed a hand atop his head and patted it.

"At least she's not as worse as when she was little." she said remembering when Aerith would have to be rushed to the hospital many times. Back then, she could still remember, Leon would cry every time too.

Getting no reply she glanced over to see he too had fallen asleep. Tifa removed her hand from his head and got up to fetch some blankets for the two.

"Hang in there Leon, Aerith." she whisper in a soft voice and exited the room.

------------------------------

"Hey I got some more news on school!" yelled a tall man with long red spiky hair waring black jeans, a long sleeved button up shirt with the top five buttons undone to revile a pale but muscular chest. He had a pair of black gloves and boots on too. He walked into the ally behind the hotel in the second district towards his friends.

There was a girl with short blonde hair and strange bangs dressed in an all black sleeveless dress with silver chains hanging off in many places. She had her right eyebrow and both ears pierced with red and black arm sleeves and knee high boots. Layrenx was sitting in an old beat up green arm chair with numerous objects stuck in it, sideways with her feet hanging off the side. She only nodded at him an when back to reading her magazine 'New Century Witch'. A Gothic magazine.

Then there was Demyx. The dirty blonde was sitting cross legged on a wooden box, doing the airguitar and head banging with his eyes shut. He had had a pair of large black headphones over his ears and odd Mohawk/mullet hair style. He had tight black pants on with a whites muscle shit and a black vest over top. He had a spiked bracelet on his left wrist and a chain on the other along with his worn out converse high tops. Demyx couldn't hear anything over his blasting music, Axel knew this by now.

Axel glanced over at Layrenx and she nodded and grabbed a random pencil that had been in the chair and threw it right at Demyx's forehead. The boy screamed and threw off his head phones. Axel and Layrenx smirked as he ran in circles.

"AHHH! Thats it! The aliens are finally attacking!To the bomb shelters! Ah? AXEL! Save me!" the hysterical boy leaped to Axel and attached him self to his waist. The emerald eyed boy tried to pry the blonde off but he simply refused.

After about ten minutes he finally gave up and sat down on a ugly green sofa that matched the chair Layrenx was still on, Demyx still attached to him. The girl looked over the top of her magazine with a puzzled look.

"So what information do you have about the new school system?" she asked Axel.

"Oh yeah. Turns out we're going to have different teachers. We keep our school, and get their teachers. Nothing big but still something."he said casually tucking some fiery red hair behind his ear. Layrenx just went back to reading as if she didn't care and Demyx grinned.

"Yes! I hated that bitch Mrs. Stine! Worst fucking history ever if you ask me!" he said as rested his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Demyx, I'm asking you something." said Axel in an angry voice.

"What?"

"Would you GET OFF ME!"

All was silent and no one said a word.

Then a small voice whispered "No."

* * *

So how did ya like it? Good, bad, waste of you time? Any pointers or beta? REVIEW AND TELL ME! >:3

I was soooooo tempted to say Willis in there!

I HATE Kairi and Namine ok! So yeah they might be OOC.

Don't get me worng. I love Areiths. She like that for a reason later on in the story.

OC's

Kayli - Thats me! Yeah That myreal name too. I needed a leader so I out my self in! >:3

Ichigo - That my friend Paige. Which I hope she NEVER reads this. Shes in LOVE with Sora and dosen't like yaoi, but she hates Kairi and Namine too though!

Nyaa - Thats my other friend Bunny! (yaoi goddess girl) And yes thats something she would do. I need another character and she asked to be in it!


End file.
